


降雨机率

by bianhaoa_0621



Category: R.1.S.E
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhaoa_0621/pseuds/bianhaoa_0621





	降雨机率

梦的主调是潮湿的红。

红的是裙摆，是眼角，是锁骨，是白花花肉体上自己留下的手印和吮吸，还有被抽插的性器带出来的穴肉。

周震南哭的可怜，小声的求饶，让他慢一点。长裙一样的衬衫还未褪尽，只是解开几个纽扣，下摆堆在腰身，漏出细软的双腿。他的里面很湿，像下了一场大雨，他只想再深入一点，多索取一点。

焉栩嘉是被雷声惊醒的，一瞬间分不清现实与梦境，脑袋和性器一起肿胀。床头柜上的小音箱还独自唱着歌曲，正好循环到“终于忘记你的时候，你出现在我的梦里。” 焉栩嘉愣了一下，又轻轻摇头自嘲的笑，现代人太孤独寂寞，听什么都觉得在唱自己。他把睡衣和内裤退到膝盖，弯着腿靠在床头用手抚慰性器。乏味单调的前后运动几十下射出白色，白色又被带入垃圾桶。

/

现在是凌晨5点钟，这么一搞焉栩嘉也没了睡意，下了床到落地窗前抽烟。雷电不断，大雨打在玻璃上模糊了一片。抽烟也不是专门去学的，学人家失恋堕落什么的。有一次在超市前台结账，看到熟悉的包装就鬼使神差的把它放进了购物袋里。试着试着就爱上了，戒不下来了。

周震南开始抽烟时也没瞒着他，他们在宿舍一楼那个小床上做完之后，周震南裸着身子缩成靠在床头抽烟。身上是焉栩嘉刚刚留下的青青红红，葱白的手拿着细长的烟，火点像蝴蝶一会飞到他嘴边，一会落到他膝盖上方。他们火了之后，给周震南用来创作的时间越来越少，大大小小的通告压榨着他，今天在南京明天又要去成都。焉栩嘉看着心疼，也会帮着他处理一些队内事务，队友打趣他说小队长真是得了一个好内助。那会儿每个人都还相信着爱吧。

焉栩嘉就那样看着他像在欣赏一幅油画，油画里的美人转过来也看向他，口中吞吐的烟雾带着一股红酒的气味，酸酸甜甜的。焉栩嘉挤进他的双腿之间，耳朵靠在周震南的胸口听他的心跳。周震南的脸被焉栩嘉的头发蹭的痒痒，又被他的重量压的喘不过来气，伸手去推他，你怎么小狗一样，弄的我难受。焉栩嘉说，我就是你的小狗，会操你的公狗，只操你一个人。又扑过去咬他嘴唇，带着一股儿狠劲和情欲。滚烫进入刚刚做过一次的穴口毫无阻碍，周震南一边抽烟一边被操，烟把眼角熏得通红，周震南伊呀伊呀的叫像是快要死了一样。被顶弄的半个屁股掉出床沿，吓得他抱紧焉栩嘉，双腿也缠的紧紧。这个体位让穴口吸的更紧了，焉栩嘉闷头干活不说话，周震南被他搞得爽到翻白眼。

后来分手，夏之光和翟潇闻轮流到焉栩嘉的住处陪他。焉栩嘉无奈，我又不是小孩子，走不出区区一个失恋。夏之光铁憨憨，也知道岔开话题敷衍他。他再三保证自己不会做傻事两个人才作罢。那段时间他疯狂跑公告，用工作来麻痹自己，生怕停下来一秒钟就会被什么东西追赶上。

/

分手是和团的解散演唱会一起来的。他说，焉栩嘉，我们分手吧。很平静，仿佛是在跟他说要不要在结束后吃个火锅。焉栩嘉曾经觉得他们够要好够般配，即使不能像男女情侣那样结婚，他们也会在一起很久很久。他跟周震南要个理由，周震南说没有理由。他想专注在事业上，而不是玩一些小孩子的爱情游戏，新人一群接着一群让他很有危机感。他还说，焉栩嘉你也该有点野心，不要满足于这点小小的成功。焉栩嘉幻想过婚礼，幻想过同居，但没幻想过这个场景。他觉得整个世界都被静音了，他的嘴唇动了动，好像说了一个好。

团解散没多久，周震南就和wajijiwa解约成立了自己的工作室。娱乐圈说大不大说小不小，分手后一年间两个人也没见过一次。即使自己不特意关注，他还是能知道周震南不少消息，热搜、新闻、推送，连楼下的便利店也喜欢播放他的歌。

/

那个红色的梦好似一个预示，预示他们很快就会见面。

夏之光和翟潇闻带着他去给朋友新开的酒吧捧场，他离得很远都能看到那小小一只，白的发光。身边围着一群工作人员，坐在他旁边的男人好像和他很亲密，两人时常咬耳朵，周震南就会笑到倒在他身上。

翟潇闻问他在看什么，他说，没什么，那边的光好刺眼。翟潇闻没懂，那让老板换个灯泡吧。焉栩嘉摇摇头，不去看就好了。


End file.
